


NO CANOODLING, MR. MAXIMOFF

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Character Insert, F/M, Fluff, It's freaking fluff, The fluffiest kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The class of '82 went on a field trip to France and explored Paris' museum. A certain speedster took this opportunity to explore Europe, leaving his girlfriend feeling lonely.<br/>But when he comes back to her, he admits that his world is so much colorful when she's around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO CANOODLING, MR. MAXIMOFF

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY SOME SORT OF DREAM AND STORY SUMMARY:  
> So I had this weird and elaborate dream where I was Quicksilver’s girlfriend and we were on some sort of school field trip or something.  
> It was weird though because it was in a different country, France, I believe, and then we took like this cool train going there. We ended up lining up for something, at first I thought it was an exhibit of some sort and our tour guide was actually a doctor so I thought it’d be important, but then it turned out the doctor was a con-artist who was selling fake beauty products made of fruit which she turns into jelly.  
> I KNOW IT’S WEIRD but then it got weirder… but in a nice way.  
> Peter Maximoff suddenly appeared, wearing like an army uniform or something, I cannot remember, soz, but yeah. I ran to him and we first made out, neck kissing was involved (I KNOW!!!), then we talked. I don’t want to spoil what happens though, just read to find out but I can assure you, it was a sweetest twist I’ve ever had in a dream.  
> Obviously, I changed up some of the facts in my dream with the story but more or less, its essence is still there. 
> 
> ALSO, I KNOW HIS REAL NAME IS PIETRO MAXIMOFF BUT JUST SO WE IMAGINE THE SAME QUICKSILVER, I STILL USED PETER AS HIS NAME, AS IN THE ONE IN THE X-MEN MOVIES!!!!!!
> 
> xxx

It was March 4, 1982 and the junior class of ’82 was stuffed in a funky looking train. Our prestigious school wanted to have a field trip abroad because, hey, everyone who went to school here was wealthy enough to afford to go anyway. The principle made a poll and majority wanted to go to France, so France we went.

My cyan colored doll shoes with gold embellishments on the toes got stepped on at least 5 times today. At least my salmon and cream colored floral-lace dress was still looking fresh and pretty. It’s a shame the person I dressed up for ‘ _called in sick_ ’ and didn’t see my fabulous choice of wardrobe.

My honey-brown locks were curled up nice and neatly, and I wore little to no makeup today as I felt going _au naturel_  would be better than caking my face in foundation and eyeshadow like the other girls I’m with did. I put some powder though, so that my face wouldn’t be too oily, and lip balm, which had a faint color of pink.

“Class, we’re almost at our destination, so I would like you all to pair up, walk in with your pair, and walk out with your pair.” Mrs. Larson, our English teacher, said.  
“Ma’am, what if we end up in an odd number and someone doesn’t have a partner?” a voice asked.  
“Well then you’ll have to pair up with me.” she replied with a soft smile.

I knew I would have to pair up with Missus Larson because since Peter was gone, he was the one who called in sick, I wouldn’t want to have anyone else as a partner. Besides, I really like Mrs. Larson; she’s my favorite teacher.

“Hey sweet-thing, want to be my partner.” a deep male voice asked me, placing an arm on my shoulder. I chuckled and then turned to the voice.  
“Kameron, I’m supposed to partner up with Ms. Larson just in case _you know_ _who_ shows up.” I said turning to my blonde haired, freckled best friend.

He pursed his lips and nodded his head in disagreement, “Screw him; he lost his chance to have you as a partner the day he _called in sick_ and chose to have his own _European tour_ instead of being in  the most romantic city in the world with his _girl_.” he said keeping up his faked deep voice.

                                                                                                          

This was true. Peter pretended to be sick so that he could run all around Europe and see the sights himself. He wanted to know what all the hullabaloo was about. I told him he wouldn’t enjoy it because he isn’t really a person who appreciates things he cannot understand. He’s more of a, ‘ _I like looking at things that are pretty to look at’_ , rather than a, ‘ _I like looking for the deeper meanings in these ancient beauties’_ kind of person.

“Also, that voice you’re making doesn’t suit you, _Kameron_.” I said to my much taller companion, and yes, him name is spelled with a **_K_**. “You should keep your high yet sweet sounding voice.” I said, snaking my arm behind him.

He was wearing a brown beret, the one he bought in a 99¢ shop back home, in honor of us being in the country of France. His favorite off-blue turtleneck sweater, which always made him look buffer than he really is, helped in defining his American Football-playing arms, and possibly the tightest black, leather pants in the history of the world completed his look for the day. Oddly enough, he always looked good in those pants.

“Aww, baby, that is so sweet of you… but I don’t think Leo would be into my normal sounding voice.” he said turning to the black haired, blind man who came from Nebraska as an exchange student for Louis, who no one was really quite fond of.    
“If he can’t love you with your high-pitched voice, he doesn’t deserve you.” I replied to him, making him laugh.  
“Honey, he can’t see my sweet, sweet, angelic face. How else am I going to lure that good piece of meat?”

I punched him in the gut, not too hard, but it was hard enough. “I was joking, darling. Obviously I want his money.” he said with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.  
“You know me, a gold digger ‘til dawn.”

We then started to laugh as we all exited at the next train stop.

 

“ _Bonjour_ and welcome to Paris’ Museum of Art.” the black haired, green eyed, French tour guide said to us with her very French accented voice.  
“My name is Nicolette and I’ll be your tour guide this morning.”  
She then started giving us a short but brief background on the history of French art and the history of the museum.

 

“Damn, she’s _so_ good looking I wouldn’t mind waking up next to her, every day for the rest of my life.” Kameron said raising a brow, biting his lower lip, and giving her an inappropriate look.

The tour guide smiled back at Kameron though, and continued to tell the history of the museum. I pinched him on the side because of what he did, and it made him squeal like a little girl frightened by a balloon. Thankfully for him, it wasn’t loud enough for everyone else to hear, just him and I.

“Honestly girl, you are the most **violent** person I’ve ever met.” he whisper-yelled at me with an annoyed look on his face.  
“That’s what you get for being a _flirty-assed_ man.” I replied with an annoyed look on my face as well.

He chuckled at this as we started to walk inside the museum. We were walking a bit slower than the rest, thus separating us from the class, making it look like we were some lovey-dovey couple visiting the museum on our own accords.

“Aww, are you jealous that men and women alike want to get with me and not with you?” he asked pulling me closer, with his arm travelling down to my waist rather than staying on my shoulders.  
“No, I’m jealous of _her_ , why should _she_ get all your attention?” I asked pouting, and pulling a fake sad face.  
“Aww, baby, you know you what they say in the pencil business, ‘ _you’re my number two_ ’.” he said making me laugh. I pushed him out of annoyance and rolled my eyes.  
“Well, if that’s how you feel, maybe I should find another partner.” I said walking closer to the group of people huddled up, not entirely in to whatever the tour guide was talking about.

 

“ _This painting was made in 1897 by famed French painter, who grew up--_ ” the tour guide started but I was too busy waiting for Kameron to apologize for being so annoying and sweep me off my feet, hopefully not literally, I don’t like being carried. But true enough, it happened sometimes.

If I was pissed, he’d do all these really amusing things and vice versa, which is why when we _“fight”_ we end up laughing even harder than when we actually joke around.

 

“Baby, don’t be like that. You know I only joke around.” he said hugging me from behind and pulling me close to him. I chuckled as I smelled his scent and cozied up in his arms.  
“You know no matter what you’re my number-” but I never knew what number I was as Kameron was cut off by another voice

 

“ ** _Oi_** , you two, back away from each other, there be _no_ _canoodling_ ‘ere, understood?” Mr. Weston-Ford, our very strict and old-fashioned Biology teacher, said making Kameron pull back as quickly as he could. He walked towards us and crossed his arms as he raised a brow and threw a hard stare both of our way.  
“Yes sir.” we replied in unison, dismissing his further sermon.

 

He then eyed both of us suspiciously but then walked away, joining the crowd of students, and listened whatever to the tour guide was saying, once more.

 

 _Tsk, tsk,_ Kameron sounded.

“Caught red handed, not a _Kameron Taylor McKenzie Radomski_ -like move.” he said saying his full name, his mother’s maiden name included, leaning in, and whispering in my ear as soon as our Biology teacher walked away.

I laughed at this and he joined in the laughter as we then continued the tour.

“I told you just say **KTMKR** or something; your name is _far_ too long.” I said with a chuckle.

 

***

We were now having lunch in a café and we all got a slice of garlic bread, sour cream, salmon with lettuce and lemon squeeze, a glass of lemonade, and a brownie and chocolate mousse for desert.

I sat down by the fountain, sitting next to the ever-so talkative Kameron who I poorly chose to call my best friend. “So, I was thinking maybe Leo would be into my new socks, I mean, he can’t see the fabulous pattern on it because, well you know, he’s blind, but, nonetheless, he would be totally into the softness of the texture.” he said barely pulling up his pants because he can’t, because, once again, they were the tightest pants on the face of the earth.

“Kameron, baby, I doubt the first thing Leo would want to talk about is your stripey-striped socks.”  
“I doubt he’d even stick around when you two go to _The City of Love_.” I said, taking a personal stab to the conversation, gloomily moving my lettuce around with a plastic spork that was placed in a black, plastic box whose transparent lid I put underneath.

Kameron stopped what he was doing and looked at me. He gently nudged me and gave a soft and genuine smile. “Darling, don’t beat yourself up. Okay, maybe your baby boy Peter isn’t here, but hey, if you want to make out under the Eiffel Tower, I’m gonna be here, putting on lip balm for you.” he said closing his eyes and making kissing noises, as he then proceeded to kiss me on the cheek.

 

This made both of us laugh as we both knew that me kissing him would never happen unless it was a matter of life and death. “That’s sweet baby, but I’d rather cheat on Peter with **_Robert Redford_**  than with you.” I said continuing to eat my salmon.

“ _A_ to the _men_ , sister.” he said raising his hands up and nodding his head in approval.

“Baby, you’re gonna break my heart.” a different voice said.

 

I turned to the owner of the voice and saw my darling silver haired, quickster. He was wearing his favorite silver outfit, a huge smile, and had his hands in his pockets.

“Peter!” I said, giving my box of food to Kameron, and running off to him. I gave him a sweet, quick kiss, and pulled him into an embrace. Minutes later, I pulled away and smiled at him.

“What, a quick peck on the lips? That’s all I get?” he asked fake frowning. “Doll, I’m _sick_. Don’t you think I need more than that to get me through the day?” he said leaning in for another kiss.

I dodged his kiss though and looked around looking for Mr. Weston-Ford. I then saw that he was making his way towards us. “Peter, you know how Mr. Weston-Ford feels about people _‘canoodling’_.” I said using the term our teacher always used.

“That’s never stopped us before.” he said placing his hand on my waist, pulling me close, throwing me a smirk. I, however much I wanted to be in his arms, pushed him away as our Biology teacher was inching closer and closer.

 

“Mr. Maximoff, I thought you called in a _sick day_?” Mr. Weston-Ford said with a stern look on his face.  
“Oh, well, I’m feeling so much better now, sir.” Peter said with a playful smile on his face.  
“Hmm, so I see.” our teacher said, narrowing his eyebrows. “Well, sick or not, I trust you understand _no canoodling_ means **_NO CANOODLING_**.” he said stressing out the second time he said _no canoodling_.  
“ _Do I make myself **clear**?_ ” he asked looking at both of us.  
“Yes sir.” I replied.

“I trust that you understand dear, just not your _little_ boyfriend over here.” he said eyeing Peter. “Or your _very_ touchy best friend over there.” he added tilting his head Kameron’s direction.  
“Please do keep your hands to yourselves and if I see any discrepancy, I will no longer tolerate it and will be forced to have you as far away from each other at all cost. Once again, do I make myself **_clear_**?” he said turning to only Peter this time.

 

“Yes sir.” Peter said saluting him.

 

Mr. Weston-Ford rolled his eyes at that and walked away. Just as soon as he did so, Peter pulled me close and gave me a warm kiss on the lips, with his hands on my waist whereas my hands where on either sides of his face. His soft lips tasted like his favorite snack, _Twix_ , and they were sweet, literally, and warm. Our lips brushed against each other, delicately as Peter managed to nibble my lower lip in between kisses. This lasted for about eight seconds or so until we broke away and sorted ourselves out.

Just as soon as we did so, Mr. Weston-Ford turned around and eyed us suspiciously. He clenched his jaw and turned and walked away to wherever he was before he lectured us and I started to laugh as I turned to Peter.

“You are the most mischievous person I’ve ever met.” I said with laughter to the pleased looking man next to me.  
“I try baby.” he said placing an arm around my shoulder as we walked back to Kameron.

 

He was applauding our little sneaky spectacle, and had the biggest smirk on his smug little face. “My goodness, not that I have _any,_ I cannot believe you two just did what you did.” he said with wide eyes, giving me the box of food that was mine.

“You two are legends. Legends, I say. You two need a plaque placed right here for what you two have just done.” he said removing his beret and throwing it to Peter.  
“You know what. I was so inspired by what you have done, I will go and talk to Leo and make him swoon.” he said, standing up, and walking off to Leo.

Peter wore the beret and made a few poses. “How do I look?” he asked sitting were Kameron sat. “Wow, Kameron’s butt is so warm.” he added as he shimmied in his seat making me throw my head back in laughter.  
“I don’t know Maximoff; I think Kameron looked better in it.” I said continuing to eat my food.  
“You wound me, darling.” he said.

 

Suddenly there was a whoosh of wind followed by my skirt flying up, but I had my food box in my hands and my hands were on my lap so it didn’t fly all the way, and my hair flying all over my face. I then saw Peter with the same food box in one hand and a spork in the other.

“Peter, a warning next time would suffice.” I said with a groan as I fixed, or at least tried to, my hair.  
“Sorry doll, I’ll try to remember next time.” he said with a guilty expression on his face as he then pecked my cheek.  
“No you won’t.” I said rolling my eyes, making him laugh.  
“Yeah, I don’t, don’t I?” he said with an amused look on his face.  
“Never.” I replied starting to eat my desert.

He chuckled then continued to eat his food.

 

“So I guess you get to say I told you.” he said finishing his food. I mean I got used to his super-fast eating but that really didn’t stop me from getting surprised by it.

“What do you mean, _I get to say I told you so_?” I asked as I scooped up some chocolate mousse. As I did so, he eyed my movements and gave a hungry look. I rolled my eyes at him as I then shoved the spoon in his mouth and gave him my mousse. “Here, but I’m not giving you my brownie. AND, eat that slow, okay?”

He then smiled in victory as he ate the dessert exaggeratingly slow. I nudged him and told him to get serious as he laughed at me. “What? You said to eat slow, so I am.” he said still letting his hand travel very slowly to his face.

“I will punch you Maximoff.” I said, rolling my eyes with a half amused face.  
"You know me baby, I'm the biggest dork in the world." he said moving closer to me and snuggling his head on my shoulder.  
"Damn right." I said with a soft chuckle.  
"But I'm your big dork." he said scooping up the last of his mousse and wooshing off, grabbing all his trash, and mine, including my brownie that had one bite left, eating it and throwing the things in a trash can.

"PETER! I WAS STILL EATING THAT." I said fixing myself up as came back and kissed me on the cheek.  
"Sorry! It's just you eat so _slow!"_ he said wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes at him but chuckled as he kissed my forehead. "Look, I don't want my baby to be upset, do you want me to get you another?" he asked as he held my chin and turned me to him.

"No, no, I'm alright. What I do want you to do is explain why I get to say I told you so." I said wrapping my arms around him, stroking his stomach as well. He was into that.

 

"Well, do you remember our little talk about how I wouldn't enjoy sight seeing around Europe because of how fast I move?"  
"Yes, I mean, it was just this morning." I said placing my head on his shoulder.  
"Yeah well, you were right, I didn't enjoy it." he said pulling away from the embrace and faced me. "Do you know why?"

I looked at him and raised my brows. "Hmm, is it because your shallow and are only drawn to pretty things... such as myself." I said flipping my hair, making both of us laugh.

"Fair point baby, but it's not quite the reason." he said with a chuckle. "It's because **_you_** weren't there."

 

"At first I thought, maybe it was because I couldn't understand the language and because it was kind of cold but then it hit me, I was lonely, I was cold and lonely and missing you." he said looking down, bashfully.

I could help but aw and pinch his cheeks. "My cutie, boo bear, I missed you too." I said pulling him into and embrace.  
"A hug? What am I, Kameron?" he said pulling away. He then moved towards me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. He pulled me by my waist as I placed my hands on the nape of his neck. I then drove my fingers into his hair and started to pull a little bit, which made his, or Kameron's, hat fall off. Throughout the kiss, my stomach turned, in a good way, and my heart was beating fast. I couldn't help but smile as we kissed and Peter couldn't help but join in and smile as well.

As we continued our very brief make-out session, I then heard our last names being shouted. We then broke away and turned to whoever shouted them to see that it was none other than Mr. Weston-Ford with a face red with anger. He was marching towards us as we then turned to each other in fright then broke into laughter. "Oh _shit,_ want to make a run for it?" I asked raising my brows.

He then turned to me and laughed. "Well, how are we going to explain how fast we got away?" he asked understanding what I meant.  
"The beauty of my plan is, _we don't have to_." I said running off deep into a crowd of French. I heard Mr. Weston-Ford call out my name but in a blink of an eye I was underneath the Eiffel Tower.

I then saw that Peter was in front of me with a hand in his pocket and another holding out a rose. " ** _Je t'aime bébé._** " he said giving me the rose.

  
"Did you pay for it?" I asked, crossing my arms.  
"Of course I did, what do you take me for some kind of--" he started but a raise of my brow shut him up "Fine, I'll leave a dollar fifty, but she can exchange it herself." with a woosh of wind he was gone and with another he was back.  
"Now, where were we?" he asked moving closer to me as I took the rose from him. He then placed his hand on my waist and pulled me closer.  
"You know, Kameron said that if you wouldn't make it, he would be my kiss under the Eiffel Tower." I said wrapping placing my hand on his neck.  
"Well, he'll just have to find another girl because I'm right here and I won't ever let you go." he said as we then kissed.

Pulling away from the kiss, I then asked, "What are we going to do with Mr. Weston-Ford?"

 

_"Who cares?"_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really double check yet because I AM LAZY RIGHT NOW,  
> I hope you enjoyed it though. BYESSSSS XXX


End file.
